October
by dedkake
Summary: A new slash fic for every day of October. Every chapter is its own story and has nothing to do with any of the other chapters. Narusasunaru, Kakairu, Kakasasu, Zabuhaku, Gaalee, Shinokiba, Shikachou. 11.30 All chapters edited and reposted.
1. Cake Narusasu

This is a series of drabbles and ficlets that I have challenged myself to write in October. There will be one for every day of the month. They will all have various slash pairings, mostly narusasu. This one and the next one are birthday presents for my dear friend B-Trice.

_None of the chapters in this story have anything to do with each other, they are all completely separate._

1. Cake (Narusasu)

The mid-autumn air was cool, and a slight breeze blew across the town causing more than one shiver. Despite the chill, the sun was shining brightly down on the inhabitants of Konoha. The people were not paying particular attention to the weather. Instead, everyone seemed to be focused on the celebration. Today would be the fifth anniversary of the defeat of Orochimaru and the Sound; the fifth year since Uchiha Sasuke had returned to his home village.

Sasuke had just returned from a long mission in Hidden in the Mist and he was very interested in getting home not only to his bed, but to someone warm he could share it with. Standing in front of the door, his hand on the nob, he took a deep, calming breath. He pushed the door opening, hoping to make the smallest amount of sound as possible.

The apartment was small. Two rooms, a bedroom and a room that served as a kitchen and a living space. Sasuke didn't like clutter, so the rooms were sparsely populated, but there was an underlying sense of disorganization throughout the entire apartment. That, Sasuke told himself, probably came from its other resident: Uzumaki Naruto.

The first thing that caught Sasuke's attention upon entry was the lack of life. Naruto was not home, which was odd, considering he had promised to be there. Of course, Sasuke should have expected nothing more from the blonde-he was always late. It was a little something he had picked up from their old teacher. But Sasuke had picked up on that same trait, so he could not really complain.

The slight adrenaline rush Sasuke had been running on had dissipated and he collapsed onto the couch. He was bone tired from his long mission, and the only sensible thing he could think about was sleep.

1

Naruto felt a slightly guilty as he pushed open the door to his shared apartment. He should have been home an hour ago to greet Sasuke when he had arrived, but he had gotten held up at the store. Rock Lee had been shopping as well, and had gone on an hour-long youth-rant. Naruto let out a deep breath and looked around the room.

There was Sasuke, sleeping soundly on the couch. Naruto smirked. This was perfect: he could still do everything that he had planned. He shed his shoes and coat, and as quietly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping ninja, Naruto crept forward to the kitchen. He deftly turned the oven on and shoved something he had pulled from his grocery bag in. Turning around, he found that his prey was still sound asleep. Naruto let out a silent cheer.

He sat slowly, lowering himself to straddle Sasuke on the couch. Naruto, arms suspending him over Sasuke, leaned forward and breathed onto the Uchiha's ear. "Sasuke," he mumbled, adding a measure of need to his voice, "I'm home."

The body beneath him stirred and two black eyes opened slowly. They looked slightly distant and tired, but that was all the better for Naruto; it would be easy to take control of a slow and groggy Sasuke. The eyes grew slightly more focused and they narrowed in onto Naruto's face. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke grunted sleepily and tried to sit up, but, noticing that his lap was occupied, he gave up. "What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter," Naruto answered, lowering his mouth to place wet kisses along the underside of Sasuke's chin.

The Uchiha lifted his head slightly, giving Naruto easier access. "But the festival-" Sasuke was cut short as Naruto reclaimed his lips with a passionate kiss, rolling his hips forward at the same time. Sasuke moaned and quickly responding to the kiss, seeming to forget about his protest. Sasuke's arms rediscovered their purpose and wrapped possessively around Naruto. Naruto gave another silent cheer; this really was working perfectly.

All it took was another few minutes of needy activity for Sasuke to stand, lifting Naruto with him, and drag the blonde to the bedroom.

1

Naruto woke slowly from the doze he had fallen into after their love making. His nose was greeted with the scent of burnt... something. It was all he could do to keep from throwing up there. What in the world would be burning? Had something caught fire? No, it couldn't be. The smell wasn't exactly the smell of fire, just... burnt.

He ran over everything he had seem when he came into the house, everything that he and Sasuke had done. He has come home, sat on Sasuke, and kissed him. Sasuke had protested at first, but that was before he had really woken up. Naruto's mind backtracked again to his arrival at home; he groaned and rolled off the bed.

The kitchen smelled worse than it had ever smelled before (which was saying something, considering Naruto's cooking skills); Naruto had to keep his hand over his face as he ran to the oven and turned it off. "Shit," he mumbled, pulling the mishapen, blackened food out. This was not how today was supposed to turn out.

1

Sasuke woke slowly, but upon finding the bed empty, quickly sat up. Where was Naruto, and what was that smell?

He found his answers in the kitchen. Naruto was standing over the sink, roughly scrubbing a pan. The oven stood open, seemingly airing out. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Silence soon permeated the room. It was still bright outside, and muted chatter could be heard from the street and the festivities elsewhere. Naruto sighed and wiped his sudsy hand across his forehead. "Sorry, Sasuke. I did have a cake for you, but," he trailed off, keeping his eyes locked on the counter.

Sasuke quirked an amused eyebrow. "You baked me a cake? What for? It's not like I've been gone for that long, and even if it is the anniversary of Orochimaru's defeat, it's not that special," Sasuke stated.

Naruto stood straight and shot Sasuke a glare. "This is the day that you came back, and that is very special, no matter what you say."

"It is not," Sasuke retorted, crossing isarms over his chest. After a few seconds of glaring, he continued, "you just wanted an excuse to make cake."

Naruto pouted. "Shut up, it is special."

"Fine then, since you ruined my cake, why don't you make it up to me?" At this, Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing into another glare.

"I didn't ruin it, you did."

"How so?" Sasuke was truly perplexed.

"If you hadn't distracted me, this wouldn't have happened." That was lame, and they both knew it.

"And you didn't enjoy my distraction?" Sasuke was smirking.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke and yelled, "Not the point!"

There was a pause in their conversation before Sasuke continued, "What if I made it up to you instead?"

Naruto smirked. "Horny bastard."

It was Sasuke's turn to glare. "You're worse!"

The smile that graced Naruto's face was perfectly devilish. "At least I'm honest about it." He moved forward as gracefully as a large cat and caught Sasuke's lips in a deep kiss that left their knees weak.

"So, are you going to make up for the burnt cake or not?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke toward the bedroom again. "Fine."

1

aaaaaargh... sorry for the crappy ending.. it was late... I'm exhausted...


	2. Follow Kakairu

This is also a present for B-Trice... however late it may be.

2. Follow (Kakairu)

_Target has been stationary for 3.5 minutes; he seems to be resting. I will take a break as well and restart pursuit in .5 hours._

22

Someone was tracking Iruka the entire length of his mission, and it was starting to worry him. It was not that he could not defend himself if needed (he was actually a fairly good at fighting), he just could not figure it out why. It was supposed to be an easy mission, one without complications, and for the life of him he could not figure out why someone would be stalking him.

Iruka had decided to take a break and rest for a while in hopes that his seeming lack of defense would draw out his pursuer. So far, this plan had not worked. The stalker was as silent as always and was apparently still keeping a good distance, if had not given up already. Iruka frowned and punched the ground; this was getting him nowhere.

There was a noise in the trees behind him and he was on his feet in less than a second. A few birds took flight, and a squirrel ran down a tree and off across the ground. "So that's where you've been," Iruka muttered, quietly marching over to the trees. What did it matter if the stalker knew his location had been discovered?

Upon reaching the trees, Iruka found that there was no one there. The only thing there that even remotely indicated that a human had been there was a small orange book laying on the ground. He could feel a twitch developing in his eyebrow. Only one ninja he knew read those books.

22

Kakashi sighed. He had gotten careless and fallen asleep while watching his prey (a.k.a. reading his novels). Now Iruka was on to him, and if he were to be caught, there would be hell to pay.

He silently took off to hide a good distance from Iruka, hoping that he would not be pursued. But that was a worthless hope, he knew, because he had dropped his precious book back beneath his previous hiding place. If Iruka found the book, he would know that it was Kakashi who had been stalking him.

Trying not to think of what is going to happen to him, Kakashi huddled up on the branch of a tree, hoping his green vest and dark clothes would camouflage him well enough to escape Iruka's search. He was a failure.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long have you been stalking me?" The voice was low and angry.

Kakashi looked up and tried to put on his best innocent face. "I haven't been."

Iruka was standing on the branch in front of him, sending him the most vicious glare he had ever received from a friend. "That is pathetic! Do you really think that I can't tell when someone is tracking me?"

The jounin sighed. "Well, actually, I wasn't really stalking you, it was more like following."

A crash resounded throughout the forest. Iruka dusted off his hands and smiled at his handiwork. "That'll teach you to _follow_ me," he mumbled.

Kakashi sat up on the ground, rubbing the shoulder he had fallen on, but he couldn't help but smile. Iruka was too cute sometimes.

22

I never made a reason for Kakashi to be following Iruka... so you go and be creative and come up with your own ways.


	3. Tartar Sasunaru

3. Tartar (Very slight Sasunaru)

Naruto glared from the tube of toothpaste in his hand to the open dictionary on the table next to him. The large book was opened to the "T"s and all Naruto could do was stare dumbly down at the text in front of him. He really couldn't understand what was wrong with the picture before him. All morning he had been sitting at the kitchen table staring at his toothpaste and the dictionary, puzzling over this odd, for lack of a better word, puzzle. And that was how Sasuke had found him when he woke up.

"You look like an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke stated blandly as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing, comparing your teeth to the dictionary's definition of clean?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the "T"s. "Don't I always look like an idiot?" he muttered after a moment. "And no, I was actually studying." He quickly shoved the toothpaste into the page of the dictionary that he was on and closed the book with a loud thump.

Sasuke winced at the loud noise on his still sleep sensitive ears. "I'm glad that you're starting to realize it," said Sasuke. He fell solidly into the chair next to Naruto, giving the blonde a slightly bored, but mostly tired look. "What were you looking at?"

"None of your business," Naruto answered defensively. He shoved his chair back and began to stand, but knocked the dictionary off the table and onto his foot.

"Fuck! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he cried, holding his injured foot in his hand and jumping up and down on the other. There was a snort of laughter from Sasuke that the dark haired boy couldn't help but let out.

"Dobe," he muttered affectionately.

"Bastard! Can't you see that that hurt?!" Naruto was practically yelling in his agony.

Sasuke chuckled, but his gaze was drawn away from Naruto and to the now open dictionary on the floor. He reached over and pulled it (and the toothpaste residing in it) up into his lap. He quickly made the connection between the two objects and a new, slightly less sadistic smirk filtered onto his face. "Naruto, care to explain?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

The blonde glanced at him and promptly dropped his foot to the ground, a slight blush running across his face. "That- That's, well," he paused, trying to put together an excuse, "that's my research."

"For what?"

Naruto struggled over an answer for another moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Today, when I was brushing my teeth, I looked down at the tube of toothpaste and I really wanted to know what tartar was. So I grabbed the dictionary," he explained.

Sasuke tried to contain his smile. "And?"

"It's not in the dictionary! I don't know why, but it's not there!!" Naruto said, sounding more than slightly confused. "Maybe the dentists are just making things up to make us clean our teeth."

"Maybe they are," Sasuke said, smirking. He stood up, dumping the dictionary and the toothpaste onto the table. After giving Naruto a chaste kiss, he marched out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "But maybe you should read what the dentists have to say about their toothpaste."

"What?" Naruto questioned before grabbing at the tube of toothpaste on the table. He flipped it over and his eyes were automatically drawn to a squared-off section of small text with a detailed explanation of exactly what the toothpaste was protecting against. He looked up at where Sasuke had been and pouted, muttering, "But that doesn't explain why it's not in the dictionary!"

333

Sorry, that was an awful fic... but there wasn't much I could do with the word tartar and still keep this from being au. and yes, I have checked the definition in the dictionary and, while being very interesting, I don't think Mongolians have anything to do with my teeth.


	4. Ice Cream Narusasu

4. Ice Cream

There was only one thing better than a cold shower on a hot day, and that was a bowl of ice cream on a hot day. Sasuke knew this to be true from personal experience, and was very much looking forward to having himself a generous bowl of ice cream when he returned to his shared apartment. Because today, although a mid-October day that should have been cool and crisp, had been hot.

The door to the apartment was slightly open, and so were all of the windows on the inside, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to think of anything besides that nice, creamy bowl of frozen goodness. He practically fell through the doorway and ran to the kitchen. There was the glorious freezer, humming to indicate its coolness.

He stared at it for a moment before slowly walking toward it, his hand outstretched to meet its handle. Even that small piece of plastic was cool on his fingers. The abrupt change in temperature as he pulled it open caused a shiver to run down his spine. Sasuke could barely contain his excitement as he searched the contents of the frozen god.

But there was no ice cream! There was not even an extra-light gallon-box with only a spoonful left. Nothing! Sasuke could only stare in abject horror at the now unforgivingly cold and relentlessly traitorous freezer before he turned to glare daggers toward the other room of the apartment. Somewhere over there was an ice cream thief.

A spikey blonde head poked out of the door to the bedroom, soon revealing an all too bright smile on an all too cheerful face. "Hey, Sasuke! I didn't hear you come in," Naruto said, the grin not leaving his face as he entered the room. Sasuke continued to glare.

"How was your day, teme?" Naruto asked jovially, walking up to stand beside the Uchiha. Sasuke's glare stayed rigid, but he gave no response.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his partner's odd behavior and glanced at the freezer. "Are you looking for the ice cream? Because I ate it all earlier. Today was too hot not to! Man, I thought I was going to die of exposure, and I was inside!" the blonde said, not realizing that the slightly upset glare on Sasuke's face had turned to a murderous leer.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Naruto," Sasuke began slowly, "did you just say that you ate my ice cream?"

"That was your ice cream? I didn't know you liked cookies n' cr-" Naruto had turned around and caught the look in Sasuke's eyes, his own widening a fraction as he realized what he had done. "Shit."

4444

woo!! I feel like I could write anything right now!! I guess government essays are good for something after all!!


	5. Jumble Narusasu

5. Jumble

Naruto could not believe that Sasuke had let them get caught by the enemy. He was practically seething as he stared at the man guarding him in the dark cell that he had been thrown into. If Sasuke were in the same room, Naruto was not sure that he could keep himself from committing homicide.

This had been a simple undercover retrieval mission, and with the skill level that Sasuke and Naruto had, there should not have been any trouble at all. But a certain Uchiha had forgotten to keep his ninja reflexes in check at their dinner party. A glass had fallen off the table and Sasuke had reached out to catch it without even thinking.

Now, catching your glass from falling off the table might not be suspicious, but when the glass belongs to the man sitting across the table from you and you do not even get out of your seat in the catching process, that is rather odd. The two had promptly been recognized as ninja and were thrown into cells.

The man in front of Naruto smirked at the blonde's glare. He twirled a key ring on his finger tantalizingly and laughed at the angry growl he received. "Don't worry, we'll get you to tell us why you're here soon enough. And after that, we'll let you go, in a sense."

Naruto, although sometimes (ok, most of the time) slow, did not need any further explanation on this issue. These men were planning on killing them no matter what happened. The blonde could only smirk. "You shouldn't underestimate the ninja of Konoha, sir, you will regret it later," he said, already running through escape routs in his head.

He and Sasuke had come up with many different plans, were they to be found, but none of them had involved actually being captured. These men were not even ninja, and they were not supposed to have underground holding cells. One good thing was that there were not very many men at this base of operation. Still, pulling through this alive would require some quick thinking.

The glare returned to Naruto's face when the man guarding him moved closer to him, within reach if his hands had not been shackled behind him. "I wouldn't go talking like that, brat," the man said, his own eyes narrowing.

"I'll say what I want," Naruto said defiantly. "You can't-" he stopped himself mid-sentence to look at the door when it was pushed open with a loud scraping noise.

Sasuke was roughly shoved into the room and fell forward into a heap on the ground. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he smelled blood, but his worry turned to anger as soon as Sasuke pulled himself up. The guard glanced between the two, not missing the concern Naruto had expressed.

"Is he special to you?" he asked, slowly moving to where Sasuke sat.

Naruot bit his lip, taking in Sasuke's physical appearance once more before he answered. Sasuke's hands were shackled just like Naruto's, but he looked fine, if not dazed, besides a small wound on his forehead. The ninja met eyes, a silent agreement running between them. "No way! He's the jackass who got us caught!"

The guard smirked at the sudden outburst. "Oh?" he questioned, nudging Sasuke with his foot.

Sasuke, ignoring the guard, was on his feet in an instant, glaring at Naruto. "It wasn't my fault! If you hadn't been an idiot, you would have grabbed those documents when you had the chance and we would have been out of here on time!"

"So now it's my fault? I might not have been able to take those documents yesterday, but I sure as hell didn't get us caught! If you were a good ninja, you'd be able to keep your skills in check and not break out in acrobatic feats during dinner parties!" Naruto said, moving forward so he was face to face with his partner.

"Oh please, like you wouldn't have done the same thing? Except, if you had done it, you would have dropped the glass anyway."

The guard was smiling at their fiery argument, pleased with their disclosure of information.

"I would not have dropped it! But that's besides the point! You shouldn't have been showing off in front of all of those people."

"Now I was showing off?"

"Yes, you were. And now we're stuck in a holding cell with shackled and without weapons!"

"We could have been out of here back at that dinner if you had had any skill at all! But I bet you were too afraid to take on all of those guys at one time."

"I was not afraid!"

"I'm sure you were."

"I could beat them any day. Heck, I could beat you any day!"

"I doubt that."

"Oh yeah? _Rasengan_!"

"_Chidori_!"

The guard did not even have warning as he was hit with the two chakra attacks simultaneously. Naruto and Sasuke stared down at the jumbled mass of guard at their feet, their breathing heavy.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was rubbing his wrists where the shackles had been. "Idiot," he muttered, marching toward the door of the cell.

55555

sorry for the cheesiness, but it's really late. I know it sounds kind of like _the road to eldorado_, but hey! that was a good movie!!!


	6. Fortress Orosasu

WARNING: implied rape.

6. Fortress (Orosasu - Narusasu and Sakusasu if you dig for it)

A fort was supposed to be a safe haven, a place where one would not have to worry about being surprised or attacked. If such a place were to fall, its occupants would be destroyed along with it. To feel that you were unsafe within your own fortress is almost unbearable. The Sound fortress always held this sense of insecurity for Sasuke.

The teen shivered and curled around himself on the bed. His legs and sheets were covered in dried blood, and the trails of dried tears streaked his face. Orochimaru had been relentless today; an anger had come over him such as Sasuke had never seen before, and the Uchiha's rapidly un-numbing body was beginning to feel the results.

He needed to get out of here. If he didn't, he was sure that he would end up dead before his purpose was fulfilled. There was only one problem: his only way to succeed was to stay where he was. No one else was going to teach him the skills required to defeat his brother. Orochimaru was his only hope, no matter what was wrong and right.

Thoughts of the life he could be living would plague him. He would remember the loved ones he had left behind, how they would welcome him with open arms if were ever to return. In his mind's eye he could see tear-filled green eyes looking at him with a boundless joy. Beside them he would see the fiery blue eyes that follow him wherever he went. He could almost feel the upset yet forgiving punches landing on his face.

Sasuke would yell and scream at the injustice of it all. He would pull his hair and stomp his feet and cry for help, but when the morning came, he would still be there. Nothing that Orochimaru did, and nothing that resided within Sasuke's heart was enough to make him to leave; this was his only option.

Sasuke pulled himself from the bed, barely wincing at the stabbing pain this action drew from his abused body; he had to keep going. The shower was cold, but that didn't matter, and as long as he could function tomorrow, nothing would. His bed sheets were dirty and he ripped them off, dumping them unceremoniously into the corner of his room.

Sleep pulled at the corners of his mind and he collapsed onto his unmade bed, too exhausted to bother with the clean bedclothes. That would all wait until morning. Now was time for a blissful sleep where he could escape this dismal place to his real fortress, that which resided in his dreams.

666666

wow, I wrote something with no dialogue!! that never happens!!! I hope it was ok... ... the ending was kind of cheesey...


	7. Neutral Narusasu

7. Neutral

Naruto felt a lump forming in the back of his throat and tears stinging his eyes. He was not sad, just very, very frustrated. Nothing was going the way that he had planned, and he felt like nothing ever would go the way he wanted it to.

Finally, after years of training and searching, he had found Sasuke. Not only had he found Sasuke, but he had cornered and captured him as well, but that was as far as he had gotten. He had told himself, along with many others, that he would bring Sasuke back no matter what, even if every bone in both their bodies were broken, but he could not do it.

Sasuke was sitting quietly against the tree Naruto had tied him to staring blankly at the ground in front of Naruto's shoes. His weapons were in a pile only a few feet away. Naruto was sure that Sasuke could have gotten to them again if he had tried. Although blood seemed to cover the Uchiha, Naruto knew that he had relatively few wounds and was in no extreme pain. The only problem with this was that Naruto had received not even a single wound; Sasuke had barely tried to dodge let alone return any of the attacks he himself had undergone.

The blonde felt at a complete loss. At one point, he had been able to read Sasuke's every mood, even when others had described him as being stoic. Naruto had always been able to get a reaction from the Uchiha, even if it had been a simple noise of acknowledgment. Now, not even a direct blow was enough for a taunt.

Naruto let out a yell of frustration and lunged at the immobile Sasuke, his fist solidly connecting with a pale cheek. "What is wrong with you?! Why aren't you fighting back?"

Without a response, not even a grunt of pain, Sasuke repositioned his head so that he could stare at the ground properly. Naruto grew more and more irritated by the second.

"What happened to you? Do you not even care about yourself anymore?! What about your supposed 'life's goal?' There's no way you'll ever be able to defeat him if you can't even defend yourself!" Naruto was practically spitting in Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha slowly raised his eyes to meet Naruto's, the expression on his face painfully neutral. In a hollow monotone, he replied, "Itachi is dead; Orochimaru too. I killed them." All Naruto could do was stare at the man in front of him. "I have nothing more to do with myself, so you can take me back, if you want, or you could kill me here and get it over with."

Naruto had made it his life goal to bring back the youngest living Uchiha, but he found himself unable to do so, now that he had the chance. This was no longer his Sasuke, nor was it Sakura's precious love. This was just the body that had once carried that boy within it.

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek, this time at the sheer pointlessness of the situation. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

7777777

hah... I leave you with an unresolved ficlet.. sorry bout that... I don't have anymore time to write today. I'm also sorry for the pointless angst of this..


	8. Portable Narusasu

8. Portable (Narusasu)

It was a beautiful spring morning in Konoha. The sun was shining in a clear sky filled with birdsong. The few clouds that passed overhead were pushed along quickly by a strong breeze. Trees were beginning to gain color and their blossoms were beginning to bloom, but many of them were still clinging to their winter grey, the mix creating a lovely blend of winter and spring.

Underneath this magnificent morning atmosphere, Sasuke woke with a throbbing headache and a very sore back. Not only were there aches, but he also found himself cold and unmistakably outside. The only thing separating him from the hard ground was his shirt, something that was unfortunately not on his body. He let out a low groan.

He should be used to this; it was not nearly the first time it had happened. And it was spring, he should have been prepared! When Naruto had knocked on his door last night asking him to go on a walk he should have been at least sensible enough to grab a blanket before leaving, but no, he had been caught in Naruto's slightly red and very possessive eyes at the time.

Naruto was there, laying slightly on top of Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha hissed and let his head fall back to the hard-packed earth beneath them. After a few moments of regaining his composure (which required masking all of his aches and pains), he pushed at Naruto so that the blonde fell over onto the ground with a quiet groan.

Licking his chapped lips, Sasuke whispered, "Dobe, wake up!"

"Huh?!" The blonde was immediately sitting up, his eye only looking slightly drowsy. Naruto's gaze finally focused on Sasuke, and he smirked.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said, placing a hand on the Uchiha's chest to push him back down onto the ground.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back, a slight pout making its way to his lips. "No way, Naruto. Not out here."

Naruto put on his own pout and sat back. "Aww! But-"

"Not again. You obviously had your fun last night," Sasuke cut in, adding a wince for effect, "No more."

"But it's spring! I can't help it!"

"Maybe I would have let you go again if you had taken me home last night."

"I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it," the blonde said, smirking.

"No."

"But Sasuke, I really need to! I swear, having the Kyuubi in my head is awful in the spring time! I mean, it's like I have portable porn turned on in my brain all day long! It's got to be worse than Kakashi's books!"

Sasuke smirked at this analogy. "Sorry, Naruto, but my answer is still no."

The pout on Naruto's face deepened. He leaned forward again, this time placing a firmer hand on Sasuke's chest and moving in to place a kiss on a pale cheek, trailing it down Sasuke's neck for effect. "You sure?" he asked, glancing up slightly.

With a gulp, Sasuke forced an arrogant smirk onto his face. "Only if you can make it back to my house," he muttered.

Naruto smirked and, in one swift movement, picked Sasuke up into his arms. "You're on."

88888888

woo... I have no idea how this idea came from the word portable, so don't ask.. but it was fun to write.


	9. Finger Puppet Kakairu

9. Finger Puppet (Kakairu)

"You know, Kakashi, you could help me," Iruka said, grabbing another box from the shelves in his classroom. "That is why you're here, isn't it?"

Kakashi raised an appraising eyebrow. "But you're cute when you clean like a housewife."

"Don't you dare say that!" Iruka could feel anger bubbling in his chest, but decided to let the comment slide. "Just, come over here and give me a hand with this box."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Kakashi gave the box a leer.

"If something looks useful, put it in this pile; if it doesn't, throw it out; if you're not sure, ask me."

The two ninja cleaned in a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Kakashi erupted into a sudden fit of giggles. Unable to control his growing laughter, he sat down in Iruka's chair and doubled over. "What's so funny?" Iruka asked, glancing into the box Kakashi had been going through.

"You-you've got finger puppets of the Hokage!" Kakashi wheezed around giggles.

Iruka sighed, "Oh, come on, it's not that funny! I teach children, they like them."

"But they're finger puppets! Of the Hokage!"

"Please, I don't make fun of you for wearing bunny slippers, now do I?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kakashi promptly quelled his laughter. With a deep sigh he quietly went back to the box.

They cleaned on in silence for a while longer before Kakashi muttered, "You think my bunny slippers are sexy."

999999999

O.o What is my problem??? Please, someone tell me...

sorry for the crappy dialogue/shortness. I really had no idea what to write for this one... darn you, madhav...

About Kakashi's bunny slippers... that would be something I made up for another story that I'm writing with a friend, but I had to put it in here.


	10. Tomato Juice ShinoKiba

10. Tomato Juice (ShinoKiba... kind of)

Shino could only stare at the stinking mess in front of him, a hand holding his nose closed. If he had been anyone else, he would have been laughing, but he was himself, therefore he was just staring. For the moment, at least.

"Kiba," he paused to take a calming breath, "what happened here?"

With an apologetic grin, Kiba answered, "Well, you see, Akamaru was chasing a skunk and, being the most amazing dog ever, he caught it." He gave the dog a pat on its head. "Unfortunately the damn thing sprayed us both."

"Kiba," Shino started again, still staring at the boy and his dog, "How do you expect to keep our presence hidden from the sound nin?"

The brown haired chunin scoffed. "This is probably better cover than we've ever had before! They won't even think that there are ninja on their tails at all, maybe a homicidal skunk or two, but not a us."

Shino had to admit that Kiba's point was valid, however foul it might be, and he sighed. "Alright. Just, don't sleep too close to me. I think you could kill some of my bugs with that scent."

Kiba broke out laughing at this. "You'll get used to it after a while. I mean, look at me: I use chakra to enhance my sense of smell and this isn't effecting me at all!"

"You're probably lessening you sense of smell," Shino muttered, sitting down on the ground.

Completely ignoring Shino, Kiba continued, "Who knows, maybe I'll just stay like this. The whole having-your-scent-masked-for-eternity thing sounds pretty cool! I could start to raise skunks and annoy them every time I needed to go on a mission! That would be awesome!"

Shino glared at his friend. "No. I would never speak to you again."

"Awww! You're no fun!"

"Fine, I would talk to you, but you'd better watch out. Before you know it, I'll be putting tomato juice into your baths," Shino said, pulling his coat around him a little tighter.

Again, Kiba was laughing. "Jeez, Shino, I thought everyone knew that tomato juice never works!"

10101010101010101010

I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but I really don't know what else to write. This is the first time I have ever written a ShinoKiba fic, and I really am not sure as to how they work. Sorry if it is completely wrong.

After writing this, I also found that I think that I could write a KibaHina fic with almost the same circumstances and make it much cuter.


	11. Oops Zabuhaku

11. Oops (Zabuhaku)

Haku smiled as the door to the room opened softly, allowing his master entrance. Everything was going to be perfect tonight, Haku had made sure of it. The normally pristine room at the inn they were staying in that week had been made to look like it was properly lived in, the bed being the only thing completely un-rumpled. Haku needed tonight to go smoothly, without any hitches.

Not that he and Zabuza had never done anything like this before, but this was special for Haku. All of the other times that they had been together, Zabuza had initiated things and taken control, but not this time. Haku wanted to make sure that this was the best Zabuza would ever have; he wanted to prove himself to his master.

Dark eyes settled on the form sprawled elegantly over a chair. Haku could hear the slight intake of air from his master and smiled. He stood and slowly walked over to the door, closing it as quietly as it had been opened. This was it.

He turned and reached up, placing a hand on Zabuza's cheek before deftly unraveling the bandages he found there. Zabuza stood still, his eyes never leaving Haku's face. After a few minutes, Haku had completed his task. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes, placing a hand on Zabuza's chest to keep his balance, so that he could pull the headband off his master's forehead, smiling as he did so.

The two mist nin did not need words as they leaned toward each other, kissing slowly, almost chastely at first, before settling into a needier, hungrier passion. Hands were roaming, and clothes were falling to the floor before Zabuza had even removed his shoes. Haku bit back a moan as a hand strayed low, but it was he who began to maneuver Zabuza toward the bed.

Haku lightly pushed his master onto the bed, smiling and nipping at the newly exposed neck before him (the rest of their clothing had been discarded on the journey to the bed). Zabuza was moaning this time, but he seemed to quickly regain himself and inverted their positions.

Kissing Haku with an almost violent passion, he reached over to the night stand. Zabuza growled lightly when his hand encountered nothing, and the growl grew louder as he found yet nothing in the drawer. Haku glanced up questioningly, but decided to ignore the noises and placed a soft, breathy kiss onto a nipple above him.

"Haku." The deep, husky voice halted the boy's actions. "Haku, where did the lotion go?"

The boy's mind quickly searched for everything that he had done that day. He remembered picking the lotion up off the floor. The bottle had been empty and he had thrown it out, making a note (which he promptly forgot) to go buy more before his master came home.

He offered a meek smile. "Oops?"

Zabuza growled again.

1111111111111111111111

I'm sorry madhav!!! ...I used it as an interjection ..muchshame...


	12. Coral Kakairu

12. Coral (Kakairu... all one-sided and fluffy)

Kakashi liked the ocean. It held so many wonders, large and small. They all depended on exact temperatures and amounts of light, but their environment was always changing. If there was even the slightest wrong change, everything would be destroyed. Sometimes the complexity of it caught him off guard. It truly was amazing.

This complexity of life and environment was often the same for humans, maybe not physically, but mentally and metaphorically. Many things can throw people off of their norm and destroy the lives that they have so carefully built up around themselves. One nudge in the wrong direction and an entire nation could be wiped away.

The aquarium around him was filled with exact replicas of the ocean, one glass box for each of the species. It was a little over dramatic in a way that would inspire the children whose noses were pressed against three-inch thick glass. But that brought an almost more touching feel to the whole room.

On the far side of the building, past the small sharks and the fish that glowed in the dark, Kakashi could see Iruka staring intently at a single tank. Kakashi slowly made his way over to the other teacher, stopping for a quick inspection of the glowing fish along the way.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi as he approached and smiled, looking back at the glass. "I like the seahorses," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leaning over closer to the glass, Kakashi scrutinized the little brown sea creatures almost jokingly. "I don't see what makes them so much cooler than those fish that glow."

A laugh escaped Iruka. "Kakashi-sensei, you look like one of the children, and you don't sound that much different either."

Kakashi glanced back at Iruka and stood back up, smiling. "You're right about the sea horses. Anything with an exoskeleton is cool," he said, the smile on his lips growing.

"Oh, get over yourself!" Iruka said, playfully shoving Kakashi. "I like them because they're so small yet, extremely complex. I mean, look at how they can hold onto the sea grass like that!"

"Well, those little, jellyfish back there are small, complex, _and_ glowy."

Iruka laughed again, shaking his head in defeat. "Fine. At least I know what your favorite thing here is."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"It's not the glowing jellyfish?"

"Of course not!" Kakashi said, trying to sound offended.

"Then what is it?"

The copy-nin thought for a few minutes before pointing a finger at the aquarium in front of them. "That."

"The seahorses? Did their exoskeletons get you?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

Kakashi sighed. "No, not the seahorses. The coral. It has got to be the most complex organism here. So many all in one, growing to be a large, beautifully ornate mass, and yet still so fragile. One touch from a human finger and half of that piece would be dead instantaneously."

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment before bursting out laughing. "That was a whole lot deeper than I thought your answer would be," he said, still giggling.

For a second Kakashi contemplated leaning over and kissing Iruka. He reached out and placed a hand on the other teacher's shoulder, inclining his head slightly. But he could not. This moment was too precious. It was like the coral: one wrong touch and it would crumble. Kakashi leaned back, pulling his hand away and smiling slightly.

"I have my moments," he said instead.

121212121212121212121212

Whoa!! I just wrote that! Sorry if any of my information on fish/coral/seahorses/ocean was wrong, I was just pulling out information I thought I remembered from a marine biology class-type-thing I took in February. .. I love Kakashi and Iruka.


	13. Cannibalism Narusasu

13. Cannibalism (Narusasu O.o)

Naruto stared in horror at the plate in front of him. Nothing in his life had ever made him as sick as he felt right now, and that was saying something. This was not even a mission! He should not have to do this, it was completely and utterly uncalled for. Why was he even here? Oh, right, because Tsunade, stupid woman, had sent him as her embassador to this new clan. She had tricked him.

The clan was throwing a banquet in celebration of their alliance with Hidden in the Leaf, and of course an ally had to be there as well. Naruto had jumped at the idea of a free meal with new and exciting people, dragging Sasuke along too.

_New and disgusting_, he amended mentally.

A glance to his right left him slightly vindicated. Sasuke looked as ill as he felt. His pale face was even paler, a slightly greenish tint to it as he stared wide-eyed down at his plate, his hand frozen in mid-reach for his glass of water.

They both knew it would be rude not to eat what was on their plates, but they couldn't exactly bring themselves to eat it either. Refusing could, quite possibly, end up in a broken alliance and, even more possibly, the two ninja's own deaths. Naruto shivered at the thought of what might happen to him should that occur.

He nudged Sasuke with his foot. "We need to get out of here," he whispered.

"What?" Sasuke could not tear his eyes from his plate.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be a genius, think of something!"

Finally, Sasuke brought his eyes to meet Naruto's. "You're the prankster. I'm sure you can get us out of here without ruining anything besides your own shirt."

Ignoring the insult and thinking fast, Naruto stood up. "Excuse me," he said, walking toward the first door he saw. No one seemed to notice.

The room he walked into was blessedly empty. He quickly made a few shadow clones and transformed them into the worst S-Class ninja he could think of, sending them off out the back door of whatever facility it was that they were in.

Walking back into the dining hall, he found Sasuke still staring at the food on his plate. Naruto took his seat again and gave Sasuke a thumbs up. "It's all set," he muttered.

Looking back down at his own plate, he gulped. He had to keep this new clan's suspicions off of himself and Sasuke, but that might require actually eating part of that. It looked normal enough, a fine looking piece of meat covered in a sauce of some sort, but it was the announcement that had come before it that had spoiled it.

Something exploded outside, and all of the people in the room were on their feet in an instant, running around and trying to organize themselves. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm and led him out of the building.

"Ok, we have to help them defeat these guys, and then we can go!"

A quick fifteen minutes later and all of the shadow clones had been destroyed. The new clan was looking very confused at the lack of effort it had taken. Naruto stood in front of the leader, offering a smile and a handshake. "Sorry about this mess," he said.

"Not to worry, I'm just sorry that our dinner was cut short," the man replied, bowing slightly.

Naruto smiled more desperately. "Oh, right, dinner. I'm sorry, but my partner and I had better be returning to Konoha to make sure that none of those Nin decide to attack there as well. I suspect they'll know about our alliance."

The diplomat nodded solemnly. "Right, you should do that. Good luck."

In the blink of an eye Naruto and Sasuke were a mile away, both breathing sighs of relief. "Thank God that worked," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke turned to look at him, still horror-stricken. "Naruto, did I really almost just eat a human?"

Naruto nodded, cringing. "I think so."

13131313131313131313131313

sorry if this is a bit messed up, but it is Friday the thirteenth, and this really was the thirteenth word I received. many hearts to everyone... and not the human kind!!!

eeewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Coagulation Narusasu

14. Coagulation (Narusasu)

Sasuke glared at the reflected bite marks on his shoulder and neck in the mirror. Then he glared at the completely unmarked expanse of Naruto's chest. He _knew_ that he had at least left some mark on Naruto. There had to be at least a scratch on him somewhere, maybe from a fingernail. But there was nothing!

The blonde was standing over the sink, brushing his teeth, and didn't notice as Sasuke moved behind him. He did, however, tense when a cold finger traced a line down his back. Sasuke knew there should be a mark there, he clearly remembered running his nails down Naruto's back, but there was not even a light pink line. He growled slightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had lowered his toothbrush and spit out some of the toothpaste so he could speak. "Are you ok?"

Standing on tiptoe to get the right leverage, Sasuke leaned forward and ran his tongue over Naruto's neck and shoulder. The blonde automatically let his head roll back and to the side to give the Uchiha the space he had just asked for. Naruto let out a pained hiss, his shoulders tensing, when Sasuke bit down, making sure it was hard enough to draw blood. It was there, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He licked at the wound in apology before pulling away to look at his handiwork.

Naruto had dropped the toothbrush into the sink, that was something. And there, on his shoulder, was a small love mark; Sasuke's insides were rejoicing. But his celebration was cut short. Even as he watched it now, the blood seemed to disappear, and soon all that was left was a small barely recognizable red spot. He glowered.

"Sasuke?" the blonde questioned again, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke in the mirror. Sasuke let out a small growl of dissatisfaction.

"Your blood coagulates too quickly," he muttered. Of course Naruto _had _to have the Kyuubi's power.

1414141414141414141414141414

COAGULATION!!!! O...O it is love! ... "Your blood coagulates beautifully." all praise to the god named Hemingway!


	15. Camouflage Sasunaru

15. Camouflage (Sasunaru)

The air of Konoha hit Sasuke's skin just as it always had. In the crisp morning, he was going to meet Naruto just like he used to, but it was different now, much different. The difference was so obvious to him that he almost wished to run back inside.

This was exactly what he had wished for as a boy. People had seemed to ignore his need for solitude then. He had been forced to use a poorly constructed camouflage of dark clothes and a hostile attitude to keep society away from him. Even then, people had continued to push themselves toward him; they had continued to ignore his pleas for them to leave him alone. Now he did not even need to try and push them away.

No one turned to look at him or tell him good morning now. There was not a single friendly face greeting him as he walked down the street. People seemed to look right through him. Something tightened in his chest.

This must have been how Naruto was treated. Sasuke recalled the way that Naruto would act out to make people notice him. The awful orange jumpsuit, the pranks, and that obnoxious voice shouting obscenities. But this had changed too, Sasuke noticed as he watched Naruto approach their designated meeting place.

Everyone waved at the blonde. He grinned and waved back, exchanging words with the old baker. Children giggled and ran circles around him, grinning and pulling on his clothes. Naruto laughed with them and picked one up, swinging the child in a circle before setting him back down.

Sasuke smiled at the sight, pleased that people were finally noticing his friend. The two ninja's gazes met and Naruto's grin turned from pleased to arrogant.

"Oi, teme!" he called, "You're going down today!"

Sasuke smirked; some things never changed.

151515151515151515151515151515

First, a huge thanks to Okamiwind for posting the last two chapters while I was on vacation!!!

sorry for the crappiness of the chapter, but I have a huge essay due tomorrow that I haven't started, and I only had four hours to write both the essay and this.


	16. Corn Kakasasu

16. Corn (Kakasasu)

Ever since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, he had been under the vigilant eye of Kakashi, his former teacher. Being who they were, they had shared a love-hate relationship for the first few months of their stay together. But, as time had gone on, Sasuke had learned to respect Kakashi again, and they became friends, of sorts--maybe even something deeper.

Being a resident of the Hatake household was always an adventure; Sasuke had quickly discovered this. The heating, cooling, and electricity went out more often than Sasuke cared to count because Kakashi was too lazy to pay his bills. Sasuke was forced to take cold showers to keep the expenses down, and in the wintertime, the two had to "share body heat," as Kakashi put it, to save on the heating.

There was one more thing that Sasuke had found out about Kakashi, and that was that the man was obsessed with vegetables. He served them more often than Naruto served ramen, and not just as a side dish for a meal, but as the meal itself. Sasuke had never been a fan of eating vegetables, although he had when he was younger just to grow stronger, and now that he was an adult himself, it seemed pointless to shove such food down his throat.

On this particular morning, Sasuke was staring down at a plate full of corn that was supposed to be his breakfast. He could feel a twitch developing in his eyebrow. "Kakashi," he muttered, glaring sideways toward the man next to him.

"Yes?" Kakashi didn't look up from his novel.

"Why do you insist on having vegetables for breakfast?" Sasuke questioned, once again glaring at the food on his plate.

Kakashi looked up and smiled. "Because they're good and good for you," he answered simply.

"What if I refused to eat corn for breakfast?"

At this, Kakashi leaned over, pulling Sasuke's plate towards himself. "Then there would be more for me," the copy nin said, placing a quick kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

The Uchiha fumed.

16161616161616161616161616161616

I absolutely adore this pairing!!! There should be more of it... somewhere...

anyway... I completely drew a blank today and had no idea what to write... so that was what you got!


	17. Porcupine Narusasu

17. Porcupine (Narusasu)

The day had been filled with rigorous training, and both Sasuke and Naruto were exhausted as they returned home. But it was Tuesday, meaning that even when they got into their apartment, they were going to stay up for another hour; Naruto would force Sasuke to watch his favorite show.

Naruto wasted no time tossing himself onto the couch and turning the TV on. The show had already begun, and the two had missed those oh-so-important beginning clips that set up the whole show. This did not deter Naruto, much to Sasuke's dismay.

The Uchiha did not want to fight with Naruto over who got the larger portion of the couch tonight (as they did most nights), so he dropped himself onto the floor in front of the blonde. He felt like he would never move again, like his bones were made of lead. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to indulge in some quality napping time; the show was not important anyway.

A commercial sequence began not a minute later, Sasuke was not paying attention. He was concentrating on that special place on the back of his eyelids that always led him to sleep--he was almost there. Gently, but almost rudely, fingers began tracing light patterns on his shoulders, pulling him from his sleep.

Sasuke let out a quiet moan as the fingers began to push and pull at his muscles. His back arched into the touch. He let his head roll forward when thumbs began to rub circles on the back of his neck. Fingers were pulling off his head band--he shivered-- only to return to his temples, soon moving on to massage the top of his head. Sasuke leaned his head back again, another small moan escaping his lips. This was bliss.

A soft chuckle rumbled behind him. "Jeez, Sasuke, how much hair gel did you use this morning?" Naruto questioned. "It's like there's a porcupine living on your head! I'm surprised that my hands haven't started to bleed!"

Ok, bliss gone. Naruto was no longer a god of massage, he had been properly demoted to his original position of idiot.

1717171717171717171717171717171717

Sorry it's so short... and crappy... I have a big project due tomorrow that I've barely started O.o.

Explanation for this piece: The other day I was at my locker and the kid two lockers down from me (who is a mere acquaintance) drops his books on the floor, turned to me and said "Lauren, you should give me a back rub," and then continued with his locker business... it was odd. and so began the back rubbing story.

Also, I like writing things where people are otherwise occupied.. It's easier, not as much thought.


	18. Devilish GaaLee

18. Devilish (GaaLee)

It was a dark, rainy morning in Konoha. The wind was strong, and caused the rain to beat harder down to the earth, almost painfully. Overall, it was a perfect day to stay inside and enjoy a nice cup of hot cocoa. Unless you were Rock Lee, that is.

The dark-haired ninja stood out on the training ground, panting from exertion. He made a few futile attempts to clean moisture off of his face with the back of his hand, but quickly gave up. A shiver ran down his spine as another blast of cold wind and rain attacked his body. But he was Rock Lee, and Rock Lee trained every day, no matter what.

Next (and last) in his routine were the jumping-jacks; if he completed five hundred of them without falling once, he could go home. Someone was waiting for him there. He smiled and stretched out his arms for jumping-jack number one.

That morning he had left early, so that he could get back as soon as possible. He remembered the quiet noise that his lover had emitted upon his departure from bed. _Jumping-jack number thirty-seven_. Lee could still feel the slight grip on his arm that he had pulled away from and wished that he could jump faster. _Number one hundred and fifteen_.

His mind trailed farther away from his training and toward what had happened last night. It had been late when the knock had sounded through his apartment. Confused, he had gone to answer the door. _Two hundred and forty-three._ The man who stood in the hallway had surprised him, but he had let him inside, nonetheless.

An unexpected image of pale fingers splayed on his stomach flashed through his mind and he lost his footing. He fell in a heap on the muddy ground, growling with dissatisfaction. He had only made it to three hundred and seventy-two. What luck?

The rain suddenly stopped it's raid on his head and shoulders. Lee looked up to find the Kazekage, Gaara, standing over him with an umbrella. The red-head was completely dry and had an evil smirk settled onto his features.

Lee chuckled and jumped up. "Gaara, you shouldn't smirk like that! I think it could even scare the devil away!"

Gaara's smirk only grew more amused. "I told you not to leave this morning. You're going to catch a cold now," he stated, pulling Lee a little bit closer.

"Well, if I catch a cold, you can be my doctor. How does that sound?" Lee said, grinning.

The Kazekage pouted and began walking away from the training grounds, pulling Lee after him. The Konoha ninja happily acquiesced. After all, training could wait for another time, and some things were much more interesting.

181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sooo... tiiiiiiired. this was awful, and I'm sorry about that.


	19. InGrown Toenail Sasunaru

19. In-Grown Toenail (Sasunaru, but I don't think this has much to do with slash, sorry)

Something had been wrong with Naruto for the entire day. Sasuke had begun to notice the blonde's excessive fidgeting early in the morning, during their breakfast. Usually a bright smile accompanied an extremely fidgety Naruto, but not today. There had been a concerned sort of frown on his face instead of a hyper grin.

Now the team formerly known as Team 7 was dining at a ramen shop, one that Naruto had suggested they go to the day before. Sasuke was going to get to the bottom of this. Naruto was his teammate, and if there was something wrong, he needed to know. Who knows, he might even help.

Both Sakura and Kakashi had excused themselves from the table, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone for the first time all day. The Uchiha leaned across the table, trying to put on a concerned look, but only succeeding in looking broody himself.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You've been acting weird all day," he said.

The blonde gave him an incredulous look. "So? Am I not allowed to have bad days?" Sasuke winced at Naruto's defensive tone.

Leaning away from the blonde, Sasuke sighed. "No, sorry. I just thought you could use some extra help."

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?!" The blonde we getting angrier and more agitated by the second.

"No, of course you can! But," Sasuke thought quickly, trying to figure out the best way to calm Naruto down, "Sakura was worried about you!"

That caught Naruto's attention. "Really?" he asked, disbelief filling his voice.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, we've all noticed that you've been acting odd today."

A blush colored Naruto's cheeks, and the blonde looked down at his lap. "Sasuke, tell her I'm fine."

Sasuke could tell from Naruto's voice that he was lying. "But you're not?"

"No, no! I am, really. It's just, I've got this little problem that she doesn't need to know about."

"What kind of a problem?" Sasuke's concern was growing.

Naruto continued to look down as he pondered his answer, then he looked back up at Sasuke with a little smile. "I've got an in-grown toenail and it's bothering the heck out of me!"

19191919191919191919191919191919191919

probably the worst thing I've written in a while... grrr...curse you, madhav!! ...sleeeeepp...


	20. Choppy Kakairu

20. Choppy (Kakairu)

Kakashi looked out over the choppy sea. The sky was a mean sort of grey that promised a great storm in the near future. Today would mark the third day that he was kept from returning home on account of the weather. Being stuck here for another day would mean one less day to spend with Iruka between this mission and his next. Going to a land that can only be reached by boat during the monsoon season was probably not the best idea. Scowling, Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Pockets are forever yielding new things to their owners, whether it be your favorite pencil or three dollars, there is always something there. This must have been Kakashi's lucky day; as his fingers dug into the lowest reaches of his seemingly endless pockets, they ran across a small, folded piece of paper. Kakashi pulled it out.

The paper was a note addressed to himself in scrawling red ink. He unfolded it and read:

_Hello, Kakashi!_

_I hope that your mission is going well. Be careful of the weather, I've heard that it is bad over there this time of the year. If the weather is fine, start worrying about the lack of supplies you have in your bag. You really shouldn't sacrifice necessities for those stupid books that you read in your spare time._

_Speaking of spare time, I'll be waiting for you when you get home. Please don't hesitate to stop by, even if it's late. I am hoping to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Iruka_

There was a heart next to the signature and Kakashi could not help but to chuckle at the cuteness of it.

Iruka was so thoughtful. He was always there when Kakashi needed him, and he always knew what to do. He glanced out over the sea again, the whitecaps suddenly more appealing that before. Maybe he was late getting home, but Iruka would still be there for him when he did.

2020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Kind of dorky... but happy nonetheless. ...sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... omg, psat tomorrow, I'm so going to fail.


	21. Quirk Shikachou

21. Quirk (Shikachou)

It was the perfect day to watch clouds. Behind the fluffy white clouds was a bright blue sky, and the wind was moving the clouds along at the perfect pace. The grass was beginning to get too long, making a very soft bed to lay on that tickled Shikamaru's skin as he lay.

This was his first day free of work in over a month, and he planned to enjoy it. Chouji had not joined him yet, but Shikamaru did not mind very much; everyone likes a little solitude. The two old teammates had not spent time with each other in ages because their different skills took them on different missions. They were both looking forward to a quiet day of relaxation together.

Chouji walked slowly up to Shikamaru and smiled in greeting before sitting down next to his friend. "Good morning!" he said, pulling out a bag of chips.

Shikamaru's hand twitched a little and he sat up abruptly. "Chouji," he said, glancing at the man next to him, his breathing speeding up a little bit, "Chouji, you can't sit there."

Raising an eyebrow, Chouji was about to question his friend, but then remembered something Shikamaru had told him long ago. The genius could not deal with someone sitting on his left when there was no one on his right. Chouji did not quite understand how something so trivial could make someone so uncomfortable, but he respected Shikamaru's request that he sit on his right side.

He got up and switched sides, giving Shikamaru another smile. "Sorry. It's just been so long; I forgot," he said, taking a bite of a chip and offering the bag to his friend.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief and fell back into the soft grass. "Thanks," he muttered with a smile, taking a chip from the bag.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

oh my goodness, things like this bother me so much! when I'm walking, and there are two people on one side of me, and no one on the other, I can't stand it!! I figured Shikamaru could use having something wrong with him besides being lazy.


	22. Virus Narusasu

22. Virus (Narusasu)

Fall. The perfect time to catch a cold. Wet rain and cold wind mixing into an almost evil breeding ground for viruses. Everyone walking around sneezing on each other; coughing softly, almost unnoticeably. The average person considers themselves lucky when they get through the season with only a sniffle or two.

Sasuke was not a normal person, and he most definitely not consider himself lucky to have a stuffy nose. He could not walk for a minute outside without his nose beginning to run, and when he was inside, he had to figure out how to breathe without ingesting a gallon of snot. Sleeping was another game in itself.

He had to find the perfect position to fall asleep in, and then, when he awoke in the morning, he had to solve the issue of not being able to breathe in at all. Even if he was lucky enough to get a good night's sleep, he was exhausted the entire day anyway.

No, Sasuke did not consider himself lucky at all.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be impervious to the season's fierce weapon. He would walk outside, in the rain and wind, with no shirt on and not even sneeze once. At night, he could sleep just fine, and even breathe when he woke in the morning. His energy seemed to be even more endless than it normally did.

But, Sasuke decided as Naruto leaned over him to find his lips, Naruto's perpetual stamina was never a bad thing.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

yay for cold season!!!! woohoo!!! sleeeeeep...


	23. Carrots Zabuhaku

23. Carrots (Zabuhaku..cuteness)

Zabuza stared down at his dinner plate. He glanced back up at Haku, who was sitting across the table, an expectant look on his face. Zabuza cleared his throat. "Haku, it was your night to make dinner," he stated, trying to keep the sour look from his face; he knew the boy was trying.

Haku beamed. "I know! I made us salad! And I did it all by myself! Doesn't it look good?!" The boy was too excited for his own good.

"Salad is not dinner, Haku. It's rabbit food." It was all Zabuza could do not to look away from Haku. He did not want to see that he had hurt the boy's feelings. Haku had never been good at hiding his emotions.

But instead of the hurt look that Zabuza had expected, Haku just looked confused. "But Zabuza-san, rabbits don't eat salad!"

With an exasperated gasp, Zabuza replied, "Then what do they eat?"

Haku was grinning again. "You're silly! They eat carrots! Everyone knows that!"

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

ohmygoodness haku is too cute. little children are so exciting!!!! .heart. sorry that it's not really slash... .. .. ..I am a failure.

I never want to write about a vegetable again!


	24. Shoelace Sasunaru

24. Shoelace (Sasunaru)

"Ok, Sasuke, I understand that you think I collect too much stuff. I'll go through all of it with you, but I'm not throwing any of it away; it'll just be a big waste of time," Naruto stated, sitting down heavily next to his partner on the floor.

Sasuke glared at him. "You _are_ throwing it away. It's just stupid to keep all of this junk!"

"Hey! That's _my_ junk you're insulting!"

With another glare thrown quickly at the blonde, Sasuke grabbed a box from the floor of Naruto's closet. "It is junk, and I'll prove it to you! I bet that every single thing in this box is something that you don't ever use," he said, lifting the lid.

To Naruto's surprise, the box was filled with shoelaces, both old and new, used and unused. There was not a shred of memory about this box that he could think of. He could not bring himself to look up and see Sasuke's smirk of triumph; he knew just as well as anyone that these were junk. But he was not going to give in to Sasuke this time. "I like shoelaces," he said lamely, trying to think up a better excuse.

"Oh, please. You don't even where shoes that need lacing!"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, doing quite the good impersonation of a fish, before answering, "Well, I collect them. They're cheap--and fun! And they can be quite stylish! Check it out!" He grabbed a lace out of the box and wrapped it around his wrist as a bracelet.

Sasuke sneered at him and dropped the box to the floor. "Naruto, you would never wear a bracelet in public."

"Yeah, well," Naruto let out a broken sigh, his chin falling to his chest. "Fine, we can throw these out."

"Good," Sasuke set the box aside and reached for the next, smirking. It was going to be a long afternoon.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

shoelaces... shoelaces... ninja wear sandals, so I have no idea why Naruto has a box of shoelaces in his closet... used ones, at that. O.o oh well, I hope you liked it!


	25. Walrus Narusasu

25. Walrus (Narusasu)

"Don't touch me with that, Naruto!"

"Why not? You're smiling, so it must be fun, right?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"But there's nothing else to do!"

"I'm sure that you can think up something to do with that wild imagination of yours. And I could really care less about what it is, just as long as it doesn't involve me."

"Aw, you're no fun, Sasuke!"

"Stop it!"

"Fine, fine. I was only trying to make you feel better! But I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

"It's what I dream of."

"Fine."

"You're actually giving up?"

"...Yes?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Naruto, you're touching me again."

"Heh, sorry."

"...Stop it!"

"But I'm not touching you, Sasuke!"

Sigh. "You look like a walrus!"

"You told me not to bother you, so stop bothering me."

"Naruto... please, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I'm not! And I'll only stop if you'll amuse me instead!"

"Fine! Just, put the chopsticks down!"

Naruto grinned and leaned toward his partner, letting his chopsticks fall to the table. Teasing Sasuke was too much fun.

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

how is one supposed to write about walruses and ninja??? Very lame, I'm sorry. I am a failure at life.


	26. Shifty Kakairu

26. Shifty (Kakairu)

Iruka's first clue that something was amiss was the scent of clean that hit him when he opened the door to his apartment. Being a male ninja living in a small place with another male ninja, his apartment _never _smelled nice, or even looked nice, for that matter. Which lead him to his second clue: the apartment was spotless. There was not a single kunai out of place, and not a spec of dust to be seen. Something was _very_ wrong.

Upon further inspection, he could detect (under the scent of clean) the smell of dinner. Not just the ordinary ramen, either. He slowly snuck into the kitchen where he found Kakashi leaning against the counter with his eyes closed, the newest volume of his novels closed and resting on the counter next to him. There was definitely something wrong with that picture.

"Kakashi." He spoke softly, so as not to surprise the other ninja. "Is there something wrong?"

Despite Iruka's effort, Kakashi jumped at his voice and almost fell over. "Ah! Iruka, you're home early!" his voice was panicked.

Iruka raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. He asked again, "Is there something wrong?"

Kakashi looked flustered, his eyes shifting around the room, landing on anything except Iruka's face. "No, not at all! What would be wrong?"

Still suspicious, Iruka pursued his interrogation. "You cleaned the whole house," he stated blandly, nodding toward the sparkling counter tops.

"So?"

"_And_ you're cooking dinner."

They stood for a moment, facing off (Kakashi had finally let his gaze land on Iruka). The tension soon became too much for Kakashi. "I'm sorry! I came home an accidentally knocked that statue of the hokages over and it broke and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened, I know you loved it, can you ever forgive me?" The man was a mess.

It took Iruka a few moments to decipher what had just been spoken. At first he was angry. That was his favorite item in the whole apartment, and he did not think that he could acquire another. But his anger slowly faded as he looked over at Kakashi.

Reaching out with his hand, Iruka patted Kakashi's shoulder. "It's ok," he said, taking a step closer. "It was just a silly piece of stone anyway."

Looking up through shaggy bangs, Kakashi asked meekly, "You sure?"

"Of course!" Iruka scoffed, pulling Kakashi into a little hug. "Besides, it got this pigsty cleaned up a bit!" They both chuckled.

2626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626

only one thing needs to be stated here, one thing that only one or two people will understand...

_kakashi: tricky me, tricky me._


	27. Troublesome Narusasu

27. Troublesome (Narusasu)

Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he stood at the starting line. Today was the day of competition for all Konoha ninja. There would be a number of athletic events for all types of ninja, and of course, all of the citizens of the village were going to watch. He was at the event--actually a race where all ninja skill was banned–that all of the ninja from his graduating class were going to participate in. Sasuke was going down today.

There was a whistle blown somewhere to Naruto's right, and he was off with the clump of men and women that he had grown up with. He could not quite pick out Sasuke amongst the people, but he was almost positive that his rival was somewhere behind him. Naruto snickered. He was definitely going to win today.

His foot landed unevenly on the ground and he barely caught his balance, grabbing at the nearest person. Shikamaru gave out a cry of dismay as he was shoved to the ground. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" he cried from the ground, rubbing his hip.

People were tripping up all around them, only some catching on and using their acquired skills (which was technically against the rules) to move around the growing pile. Naruto gave Shikamaru an apologetic smile before taking off toward the finishing line; he had seen Sasuke swerve around the growing chaos.

He knew that there were people already crossing the finish line, but that did not matter. Sasuke was a few yards in front of him, and still farther from the end of the race. He sped up, pushing himself almost to the limit of his speed (without the help of chakra).

_Hah, take that, Sasuke! _He thought as he passed his rival. He could almost taste victory in the air as he narrowed in on the finishing line. There was a curse behind him, and someone's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Naruto's balance was gone, he was tumbling to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled at the person clinging to his arm. Turning his head to see who the offender was, he was astonished to find that it was Sasuke glaring at him.

In an instant the two of them were on their feet, running to the finish line like their lives depended on it. They crossed the line at the same time, both falling to the ground to the side of the track. Naruto glared. "You cheated! If you hadn't broken my momentum, I would have beaten you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Oh well, you'll have to deal with it." Was Sasuke's cool response.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, and he pounced, crushing his lips to Sasuke's. He pulled away after a few seconds, still glaring. "Shut up," he muttered.

Sasuke stared at him in surprise for a moment before landing a solid punch on Naruto's jaw. "Dobe."

The fight that ensued was much more interesting than the race had been and had the crowd cheering wildly.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji, rolling his eyes slightly. "How troublesome," he muttered.

"Troublesome indeed," Chouji said, grinning.

272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

wow, that was crappy!!! sorry 'bout that.

sorry this one wasn't shikachou... I actually have no idea why it wasn't... it is definitely shikamaru-esque.

I FAIL AT LIFE!!! I'm so sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday!!! I wrote it really fast so that I could post it, but then my parents were like, "Lauren, we're leaving... NOW!" and I had to go before I got the chance to post it!!! I'm so sorry!!!!


	28. Children's TV Gaalee

28. Children's TV (Gaalee)

Lee glanced with bleary eyes at the clock beside his bed. It read, in obnoxiously red numbers, six o'clock. AM. Time to wake up. He groaned, and pushed himself up, his limbs still heavy from sleep, and glanced around his room.

The sheets on the other side of his bed were slightly rumpled, as if someone had been sleeping there. Dark clothes that most definitely did not belong to him were folded neatly on the chair next to his bed. He grinned; Gaara was here. Maybe waking up early would not be too bad today.

There was one problem that Lee found with his conclusion: where was Gaara, if he was here?

A noise from the next room had Lee on his feet and sprinting out of his room in a second. He skidded to a halt in the other room. Gaara was sitting on his couch, his eyes glued to the TV. _Right,_ Lee thought, _Gaara doesn't sleep._ He could not help but to smile fondly.

"Gaara, what are you watching?" he asked, truly interested in what hald the Kazekage's attention so firmly.

The man glanced at Lee out of the corner of his eye. "Saturday morning cartoons," he muttered, his attention back on the TV in a second.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Why are you-" he cut himself off. Gaara had said Saturday. Saturday was Lee's day off. Having a day off meant that Lee did not have to get up at six o'clock in the morning.

"YES!" he yelled. He ran back into his room and jumped onto the bed, leaving a very confused Gaara behind.

28282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828282828

The word for today was supposed to be "muppets," but I didn't know if ninja actually had the real muppets O.o

I still feel bad for not being able to post yesterday!!! I am a failure at life!!! stupid retreat center not having wireless internet. grrr


	29. Retina Narusasu

29. Retina (Narusasu)

Itachi was dead. He had killed him, and he knew that Itachi had killed him in return, a long overdue mission completed. But that did not matter. He no longer had a reason to continue his life, so there was no reason to try. Resting his head back on the ground, he lay staring at the sky. He could die like this.

He knew there would be no more after this. He had finally reached the end. He could feel nothing. It was like he had lost all feeling in his body, except the dull ache in his eyes from the intense light before him. A light he could almost remember from somewhere long ago. Where had it come from?

There was a noise ringing his ears. It was pulling at him, forcing him to wake up. He tried to focus his eyes on whatever was beyond the light, but it was far too bright. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not form words. There was no way for his body to signal to whatever the light was hiding at all.

It struck him then, as a warm hand pressed against his chest, that this was a person. A person who had been special to him at some point in his life. Again, he tried to call out, but still he could not.

It was not fair. His whole life he had worked toward one goal, and now, after that goal had been completed, he could not turn toward all of the other paths he had bypassed. He wanted to, but he could not.

His vision was dimming again, swallowing the light. The muted voice was disappearing with the light, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could not think of anything besides what he was missing now, what he had missed his entire life, but there was nothing to be done.

His head rolled to the side as his heart gave out.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

2929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929292929

This is kind of like chapter seven, but slightly different. only two more to write!! woohoo!!!


	30. Readily Irukaka

30. Readily (Irukaka)

I push the door open with an almost violent force, and close it just the same. I can see the surprise written across his face, but I pay little attention to that now. It does not matter whether he is confused about my violence or about my bloodstained appearance. I know what I'm here for, and so does he.

Two long strides and I'm in front of him. There are words coming from his mouth; I cannot hear them. I should listen to him, respond to him, but I can not. Not tonight. The only thing I can hear now is the sound of my own blood pumping in my ears. Blood in my ears like the blood on my hands; there is no way to make it go away.

I sit down on his lap, leaning forward against his body, swallowing his words with my mouth. For a moment he is ridged with confusion, but that soon fades. He presses up against me, hungry for this, just as I am. There is still a subtle uneasiness about his actions; I know he does not think that I need this right now.

But I do need this. And I want it.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

please excuse the shortness... and the first-person-ness... and the no name ...ness. we'll just say that it is iruka and kakashi.

one day left!!! O.O I can't wait!!! it's almost over...


	31. Jelly Bean preNarusasu

31. Jelly Bean (pre-Narusasu... awww!)

A silence fell over the classroom as Uchiha Sasuke entered. All eyes were on him, but he did not look back. He needed today to go just like every other day. There was only so much change a boy of his age could deal with at a time, even he knew that. School had to stay the same. He quickly picked a place to sit and opened a book to study.

Someone whispered in the back of the room; Sasuke glared at the pages before him. A girl who normally would have run to Sasuke upon his entry to the classroom sat quietly in her chair, staring at the floor. He could not take this. Nothing should have changed here. It was not fair!

"Oi! What's wrong with you?" Sasuke almost sighed in relief at the annoying voice behind him, but he turned to glare at the boy anyway. The tension of the classroom seemed to break, and everyone seemed to go back to their conversations, forgetting about Sasuke.

"Nothing is wrong with me, but you're another matter all together, dobe," he said, turning back to his book.

Something hit the back of Sasuke's head and landed on the table beside him with a clatter. It was a green jelly bean. He glared at it and then grabbed it. He threw it back over his shoulder, where he knew the other boy was sitting.

Sasuke could not contain his smile at the cry of pain behind him. This was perfectly normal.

31313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

sorry it isn't about halloween. it could have been, but I didn't feel like figuring that one out. but... IT IS OVER!!! FINISHED!!! DONE!! I don't have to write anymore!!! O.O

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
